Farthen Dhur
by Gio.Ricky.rule
Summary: Cosa succederebbe se la Fantasia e la realtà si mischiassero? E non si riucirebbe più a distinguere cos'e reale e cosa non è reale ? Sto persino diventando pazza, forse è tutto nella mia testa...Oppure no.
1. La fine

Ciao siamo Giordana e Riccardo .

Di recente abbiamo letto il 2do libro della favolosa scrittrice Stephenie Meyer, New Moon, e siamo rimasti incantati. E ci è venuta in mente una idea alternativa che per niente è comparabile a la originale, ma visto che ci piace così tanto Fanfiction abbiamo pensato: "Perchè no?" beh, sarebbe come un'altra versione del libro anche se un pò la idea è la stessa. Non abbiamo molta esperienza facendo fic, quindi siamo solo dei principianti, e se non vi piace abiate pazienza ...

i comentari sono i benvenuti, anche perchè così possiammo sapere dove abbiamo sbagliato e possiamo migliorare . Grazie

Ps. L' Inizio è lo stesso che quello del libro quindi Inizieremo a raccontare dal capitolo 3^ del libro, "La Fine"

**Farthen Dhur**

**Capitolo 1' : La Fine**

L' Incidente della festa di compleanno mi faceva girare la testa , Da quel giorno Edward si comportava in modo strano , Passavano i giorni e continuava sempre lo stesso. E io avevo paura che lo stessi un'altra parte _il sogno _che avevo avuto quella mattinata del mio compleanno circondava la mia testa , avevo paura d' Invecchiare, mentre Edward Continuava ad essere un' affascinante diciasettenne. ma preferivo non persarci , speravo che prima o poi lo convincessi a trasformarmi. Beh , sarebbe stata una impresa molto difficile, ma potevo al solito Edward mi accompagnava verso il Pick-up dopo la scuola, ma era come se non ci fossi, era sempre tra i suoi pensierie non mi parlava mai tranne in rare situazioni, e la tipica domanda di tutti i giorni da quando è successo l'incidente alla festa "Come sta il braccio?" . Mentre stavamo per arrivare al Pick-up mi disse " Va bene se passo a casa tua oggi ? " " Certo" Risposi emozionata e sollevata , " posso venire adesso ?" disse con una espressione strana che non riuscì a decifrare. " Come no" Mi aiutò a salire sul mio pick-up, e subito dopo si incamminò verso la sua Volvo argentata. Arrivati a casa Edward mi chiese "Andiamo a fare due passi ?" , mi strinse la mano con le sue dita fredde come il ghiaccio e mi trascinò verso il bosco. Seguimmo il sentiero fino ad arrivare al cuore della foresta,dove divenne nervoso, mi strinse forte al suo petto, duro come una pietra. Dopo di chè mi allontanò dolcemente e mi disse " Bella, noi stiamo per partire" riflettevo su quelle parole ma non ne riuscivo a capire il senso." _noi? " _balbettai " voglio dire la mia famiglia" disse insicuro " così non ti possiamo dare più problemi" aggiunse subito "maa maa mma..avevi promesso che saremmo rimasti insieme per sempre"… "ricordi?" dissi confusa , "Ma ormai non conta più, l'importante è che tu sia al sicuro" . "io sono al sicuro accanto a te!" dissi disperata "Perche non resti?" "Non possiamo, carlisle dimostra 30 anni a malapena ma ormai ne deve confermare 33" "ho capito ma almeno portami con te !" dissi fissando i suoi occhi neri che diventavano chiari e profondi . "Non è una buona idea" disse con una espressione irritata "non mi vuoi con te?" No non avevo il coraggio di guardardo negli occhi "Quindi mi stai lasciando?" risposi guardando altrove "Mi dispiace bella" mi disse, e mi strinse sfiorando delicatamente le mie labbra. Sentivo il mio battito più veloce che mai, "Addio bella" . Mi strinse ancora più forte e mi baciò sulla fronte, chiusi gli occhi sfruttando il più possibile quel momento e quando li riaprì non c'era più. Mi sentivo abbattuta, non sapevo come fare per dimenticare. Camminai senza guardare dove andavo, il vuoto che sentivo ogni volta era più doloroso. Il panorama sembrava sempre lo stesso , ma non mi importava se mi perdevo , ormai non mi interessava più nulla. Erano passate diverse ore e continuavo a camminare senza una meta……ignara del mio destino, inciampai in una radice ormai mio risveglio ero disorientata, pensai che ormai era la fine, una parte di me ne era felice. Intravidi una luce oscura proveniente dall'orizzonte…era un viso familiare, aveva una chioma lunga, nera,aveva degli occhi rossi penetranti, dei lineamenti lo riconobbi una parte di me era sollevata ma un'altra parte di me era dispiaciuta, era _Laurent_ il vampiro che la scorsa primavera ci aveva aiutato a combattere _James . _Ero emozionata di vederlo almeno mi potevo distrarre dalla sofferenza provocata da _lui _(ero ancora troppo fragile per poter dire il suo nome), " Laurent Lurent! " era l'unico cui potevo confidare certe cose, ehi sono qui! da lontano lui rispose " Bella? Bella Swan?" io ancora confusa dissi " Si, sono io Bella" "Dove è il tuo amichetto?" , "chi?" "come chi? " Sto parlando di _Edward" _al sentire il suono di quella parola sentì esplodere una bomba nello stomaco, e scoppiai a piangere. "se ne è andato, mi ha lasciata qui tristemente sola." Laurent era sorpreso dalla notizia "_Se lo sapesse Victoria … " _sussurrò " Cosa ?" ero turbata " Victoria?" " Sarebbe stata felice di sentire questa notizia, non avendo più Edward a proteggerti, e sarebbe anche stato più semplice vendicarsi" Iniziai ad avere paura…." Vendicarsi?…di cosa? " " Vendicarsi della morte di James." Ero rimasta perplessa " Ha pensato che invece di vendicarsi con Edward, di farlo con te , capisci partener e partner" Aggiunse " ma perché, ormai _lui _non mi vuole più" dissi spaventata " Beh è difficile dimenticarsi così facilmente di una persona dopo averla amata così intensamente" Si avvicinava a me sempre più " Mi dispiace per Victoria.. Perché?" "Perché non sarà lei a godersi la soddisfazione di ucciderti " " Cosa intendi?" " Che mi dispiace, sarò io ad ucciderti" Guardavo i suoi occhi rossi pronti ad attaccare " nulla di personale ma io ho molta sete e tu emetti un odore squisito" disse mentre faceva un passo avanti , ma sapevo che correre sarebbe stato inutile. In realtà dovresti ringraziarmi per tutte le torture da parte di Victoria che ti ho risparmiato aggiunse e fece un altro passo avanti, mentre pensavo che fosse la fine, ho visto un branco di animali giganteschi e feroci che si avvicinavano da lontano sembravano orsi ma quando si avvicinarono vidi che erano in realtà lupi enormi. Stavo aspettando che Laurent li uccidesse facilmente ma nel suo viso notai una espessione spaventata, cosa molto strana per un vampiro, visto che sono i predatori più spietati. Ad un tratto Laurent cominciò a correre più veloce della luce e subito dopo i lupi lo inseguirono e lo Attaccarono violentemente fino al punto di ucciderlo. Non me lo sarei mai aspettata. Ero salva.

Grazie per aver letto il Fic …speriamo che vi sia piaciuto. Stiamo lavorando per il 2do Capitolo, sarà un po' più Lungo e interessante. Ciao e Grazie ancora.

Giordana & Riccardo


	2. è solo un incubo?

Ciao siamo tornati col 2DO Capitolo della nostra storia: Farthen Dhur. Speriamo che vi divertiate ... Grazie

**Farthen Dhur**

Capitolo 2 ':**.... È Solo Un Incubo!?**

Mi ritrovai di nuovo da sola, nel buio, col freddo del vento che mi scompigliava i capelli, senza sapere dove andare o che fossero minerale. Senti una voce familiare che urlava il mio nome "Bella! Dove sei! "Era Charlie che mi cercava nel bosco esclamai" papà sono qui! "Sollevato corse verso di me, e mi aiuto uno rialzarmi.

Immediatamente arrivarono gli altri polizziotti che mi trasportarono fino a casa mia. Ormai Erano trascorsi cinque mesi da quando_lui_se ne andato e mi ha lasciata sola nel bosco, la converzazione di Laurent non mi aveva aiutata per niente uno annebbiata, non mangiavo e non parlavo tranne quando mi rivolgevano delle domande abbastanza importanti, si era sparita anche se fossi io, non mi sentivo più viva.

Una mattina, vieni tante altre, mi alzai presto e mi sedetti uno mangiare una tazza di cereali

Charlie mentre scendeva le dimensioni e si dirigeva in cucina: Prese il caffè, il suo giornale e si sedette di fronte uno. Ma dopo lo interruppe bruscamente gettando un Grido "Ora basta! "Mi spaventai al sentire quel urlo così Improvviso," Cosa ho fatto? "Chiesi io gli ancora confusa," Non è quello che hai fatto ... .. ma piuttosto quello che_non_ hai fatto .... Niente! Questi ultimi mesi sono stati Pieni di solitudine e vederti così giù mi fa star male. Non avevo parole, Charlie interruppe nuovamente il silenzio, "Oggi andremo a casa Black, Billy ci ha invitati uno pranzo, voglio che inizi uno socializzare un po 'con qualcuno!" A dire la verità non ero del proprio umore giusto per socializzare, e poi con Jacob ... .... dopo quello che era successo con Edward ... non potevo dimenticare così facilmente, parlando solo con un ragazzo venuto Jacob Black.

Ero sconvolta più che mai. In Questi cinque mesi avevo passato un inferno senza di_lui_ non pensavo ad altro,

ma c'era una cosa positiva, io, Jacob, Charlie, Billy, Harry e altri loro amici andavamo uno Giocare uno di baseball, anche se non ne avevo molta voglia, mi tirava su il morale e mi metteva forse anche un po 'di tristezza uno pensare alla partita di baseball che avevamo giocato io e la famiglia di_lui_. Dopo la colazione, mi preparai, controvoglia, per andare dai Black, Sali sull'auto di Charlie e arrivammo al campo di baseball,

Erano presenti i colomba Nero e tutti gli altri amici. Salutai Giacobbe che aveva gli occhi rivolti verso di me "ciao ... da quanto tempo .. non ci si vede ..." lui mi rispose subito "Già scusa se non mi sono fatto vedere ma in Questi giorni ho avuto molto da fare ..." sentiì un Grido era Billy "Forza pappemolli datevi da fare se si inizia!"

Durante la partita Jacob non mi toglieva gli occhi di dosso, ero venuto droga per lui, mi fissava!

Fin dall'inizio e io ero un poco imbarazzata. Quel pomeriggio fu molto divertente con Jacob ma più lui cercava di avvicinarsi a me più io mi chiudevo, io amavo solo e sempre Edward e per l'ennesima volta che pronunciavo il suo nome, mi sentivo male. Ormai Nemmeno gli altri della famiglia Cullen si facevano vedere a scuola, a cui Alice Nemmeno io ero molto affezionata, ma devo dire una cosa, non ci tenevo proprio uno rivedere Rosalie. L'unica cosa che mi preoccupa adesso oltre alla scomparsa di Edward, è Victoria. Dopo la morte di James e di Laurent sarà furiosa, io faccio sempre le CORNA perché senza Edward al mio Fianco non ero molto sicura ...

anzi .. non lo ero per niente. Io ero inquietata al pensiero di venire assalita o Morsa da Victoria sia quando dormivo che quando passeggiavo per la città. Era diventato un incubo. Un incubo terribile. Un incubo terrificante.

Era notte fonda, la mezzanotte, mentre dormivo Senti uno strano rumore, apri gli occhi e vidi una strana ombra vicino alla finestra, era una SAGOMA ec'era una specie di nuvola di fumo che la circondava,

più io cercavo di identificare domare 'ombra appariva più l'immagine sfocata. Non sapevo che cosa fare.

Finalmente riuscì uno vedere meglio e ... .. non credevo di annunci I MIEI OCCHI ..._**Victoria!**_

Era proprio lei! Mi disse sussurrando "Bella Ciao mia cara ... allora ti trovo bene ..." emise una piccola risata e incomprensibile "Non Scappi?!" Provai ad alzarmi ma senza successo, era venuto se avessi perso la sensibilità nelle gambe. Dopo mi disse con il volto triste e Misterioso "mmmm .... Che buon odore ... non credi che dopo la morte del mio caro James mi Meriti qualche Premio di Consolazione? Eh? Che ne dici?" Io ero nella paura totale .. ma annuncio un tratto ... lei mi prese il braccio .... Ed io di colpo, urlai per la paura e alzai la testa dal CUSCINO, accesi La Lampada sul mio Comò e lei non c'era ... era stato solo un sogno.

Missi la mia mano destra sulla fronte e Notai che ardeva, ero caldissima e bagnata di sudore, e il mio cuore batteva velocissimo, anche se era da molto che non sentivo di averne uno ... per un attimo avevo pensato di morire. Non avevo mai pensato uno venire sarei morta (questa frase non mi era nuova) ma forse era meglio morire per qualcuno che ti è caro ... Era mattina, ad un tratto il telefono Squillo, risposi io, era la mamma che faceva la sua Solita Telefonata per sfera venire STAVO ma io gli rispondevo sempre "Bene, grazie" e lei Stava in silenzio fino a quando (solo per sdrammatizzare) non cambiava argomento ... non sono mai stata una gran chiaccherona fin da piccola. Mi mancava davvero, sentire la sua voce mi faceva stare un po 'meglio, infondo è mia era il caso di andare a Jacksonville con lei, cambiare aria mi potrebbe aiutare uno dimenticare, anche se non potrei mai dimenticare del tutto. Ultimamente ci STAVO pensando la lunga chiaccherata con Reneè, se si può definire chiaccherata, ha Parlato solo lei! Iniziai una tariffa le solite pulizie del sabato mattina e pensai al giorno della partita di baseball con i Black, quel giorno è stato molto divertente, Jacob con quel sorriso solare mi faceva sentire meglio, penso che mi faccia stare bene un po 'con lui. Al primo pomeriggio uscì di casa (in modo che non era da me, ma lo facevo almeno per sgranchirmi un po 'le gambe) e per puro caso che mi incontrai Giacobbe invito Il Mattino seguente ACON i suoi amici, Quil ed Embry alla spiaggia di La push "Ciao Bella ... se ti và domani mattina andiamo insieme ai miei amici alla spiaggia ..? Ci divertiremo! "Io risposi con voce fioca" ... beh credo di sì ... "lui mi fisso uno lungo" Che ne dici se facciamo domani mattina alle dieci in punto? "Io risposi" per me va bene anche uno ... allora domani .. ciao Giacobbe. "E lui mi rispose" Ciao Bella ... ". Il mattino seguente mi svegliai presto e andai subito da Giacobbe ei suoi amici a causa, Quil ed Embry. Parcheggiai il Pick up davanti alla spiaggia, scesi portando con me l'occorrente. Vidi Giacobbe e uno pensai quanto era cambiato nel Questi ultimi mesi, non era più il dolce ragazzino che ricordavo. Notai vicino a Giacobbe dovuto ragazzi tra loro esattamente Contrari, uno era alto e magro mentre l'altro era basso e muscoloso. "Ciao, come va ragazzi? "" Ciao Bella! "Rispose con un sorriso

enorme in faccia, e vidi che uno dei due ragazzi, quello basso e muscoloso mi fissava stranamente ... "Ragazzi, questa è bella, una mia amica" disse Jake "Ciao Bella! "Dissero in coro" Bella Questi sono i miei amici,

Quil (Disse puntando il dito sul ragazzo basso e moscoloso) ed Embry (Di nuovo puntando sull'altro ragazzo) "

"Piacere ragazzi" Dissi, Quil intanto continuava uno guardarmi ossesivamente, e quindi decisi di rompere il silenzio imbarazzante bruscamente dicendo "Beh ci tuffiamo? "" Si va bene, andiamo "Mi Misi il costume e gli seguiì fino ad arrivare ad uno scoglio. Loro iniziarono ad arrampicarsi sulle roccie, ed io insicura di quello che facevo, mi arrampicai anch'io. Quando arrivammo in cima alla Scogliera, Quil si tuffo improvvisamente, ero spaventata avevo paura di tuffarmi, ma Volevo fare qualcosa di diverso dal solito.

Il prossimo uno tuffarsi fu Embry che sembrava deciso .. poi era il turno di Giacobbe, che però prima di tuffarsi si avvicinò a me e mi chiese "Sei sicura che vuoi tuffarti? "" Si certo, voglio farlo "e lui velocissimo si tuffò. Mi avvicinai al limite dello scoglio, sentivo la testa in fiamme, e sentivo una nausea pazzesca, ma allo stesso tempo ero emozionata, FECI un altro passo avanti, ed'un tratto Senti una voce piacevole che non mi era nuova, non appena mi spaventai capii che si trattava di_lui_, Se ne ero sicura, era lui. Mi chiedeva "Che cosa fai? , Di non fare stupidaggini Scendi immediatamente da li! "Io non sapevo che fare e FECI un altro passo e ..." No! Bella! Fermati! non farlo! "Ignorando quella voce che avevo sempre (e anche adesso), Amato, mi tuffai.

Quella mattina fu puro divertimento per noi quattro, FECI amicizia anche con Quil ed Embry e nonostante gli conoscessi non riuscivo ancora uno distinguerli ... preperai da mangiare (come tutti i santi giorni) e poi dopo aver pranzato andai in camera mia uno leggere. Passai tutto il pomeriggio così. Scesa la cenai sieri e mi infilai sotto le coperte del mio letto. Ero davvero molto stanca e quindi decisi di dormire. Ad un tratto sentiì di nuovo quella voce, era bellissimo, mi rimproverava per Sta mattina. Diceva "Bella non devi azzardarti una tariffa più una cosa del genere, hai capito? Miraccomando non farmi più stare in pensiero! "E subito dopo mi addormentai.

Quella notte ebbi degli incubi terribili ... paurosi .... Ma così orribili da urlare ... non avevo parole ... ero paralizzata dalla paura.


	3. oltrepassando ogni limite

Ciao a tutti i lettori! Speriamo che vi piaccia il 3zo capitolo. Buona lettura.

**Farthen Dhur**

Capitolo 3° : **Oltrepassando ogni limite**

Mi alzai traballante e feci colazione con i soliti biscotti. Charlie era ancora a letto e ronfava come un matto. Dopo aver mangiato, mi lavai e mi feci un bel bagno con moltissima schiuma. Quando apriì l'acqua svegliai Charlie, ed erano già le dieci e mezza. Se mi abituerò a dormire fino a questa ora, non andrò più al college.

" Bella sei tu? " " Si! " urlai mentre ero in vasca. Non vedevo l'ora di telefonare Jacob, e non vedevo l'ora di rivederlo! Lui era davvero la mia salvezza. Lo chiamai per invitarlo questa sera a cena da me e Charlie " Ehi! Ciao Jacob! Come va lì? Tutto a posto? Beh…volevo sapere se oggi..cioè questa sera se vuoi venire a casa mia per cena…..? Naturalmente anche con Billy." " Per me va bene ma mio padre non può questa sera, deve andare via per motivi personali….ma io posso venire ugualmente. " " Facciamo per le sette in punto così abbiamo più tempo per stare insieme" Guardai Charlie e notai che annuì. " D'accordo per le sette sarò lì da te Bella, contaci. Ciao a sta sera! " " Ciao Jake." e riattaccò la cornetta. Calata la sera, intravidi Jacob dalla finestra che stava arrivando……A tavola ci fu un silenzio lungo e imbarazzante. Dopo aver cenato io e Jacob salimmo in camera mia. C'era troppo silenzio e io per rompere il ghiaccio dissi " Quil ed Embry? " " Beh, Quil sta molto bene anche se Embry ultimamente si comporta stranamente, sono molto preocupato per lui" "Ma hai provato a parlare con lui" chiesi " Si ma non mi ascolta " rispose " Ma non fa niente, proverò a parlare di nuovo con lui" aggiunse " Va bene" La sua faccia preocupata si fece più seria quando mi guardo negli occhi e restammo in silenzio per un pò. Jacob mi prese nei fianchi e si avvicinò a me. Io cercai di allontanarmi ma la tentazione era troppo forte. Quella sera ci fu qualcosa di davvero molto intimo…qualcosa che neanche io sarei stata mai capace di immaginare…avevo fatto l'amore con Jacob Black. Erano le due di notte e Charlie si era addormentato sul divano. Io e Jake eravamo ancora in camera mia. Per non farsi notare da Charlie, saltò giu dalla finestra e mi disse " Beh….Spero di rivederti presto Bella….allora a domani…ciao. " " Ciao Jake..ci rivediamo." Il giorno dopo decisi di andare a trovare Jacob e Billy. Mi incamminai. Durante il tragitto sentiì una voce rimbombarmi nelle orecchie " No Bella! Non devi andare a La Push! Correrai grossi guai! " Non sapevo cosa fare. Quella voce è da più di due giorni che continua a perseguitarmi eppure mi sembrava già di conoscerla.

Bussai alla porta, mi aprì Billy "Ciao Billy, c'e Jacob" Dissi " Mi dispiace bella, Jacob non c'e è andato con i suoi amici al cinema".Che strano non dovevamo rivederci?..." Non ti preoccupare Billy, beh comunque fammi chiamare da lui quando arriva ok? Ciao. " e me ne andai.

Arrivata a casa suonò il telefono ed io risposi. Era strano nessuno c'era in linea, ma mi accorsi anche che quando ho alzato la cornetta si sentì come una piccola campanella che suonava. Rabbrividì. Subito dopo sentiì nuovamente quella voce. Non capivo. Ero totalmente confusa. Mi domandavo chi poteva essere…? Forse uno che conoscevo….boh. Ero molto confusa ultimamente erano succese cose strane, ad esempio la voce nella mia testa, Lo stesso sogno di tutte le sere e il sogno di Victoria, ero veramente confusa, L'unica cosa certa è che ero innamorata di Jacob. Non lo so, è come se qualcosa in me mi facesse credere che non è la persona giusta per me, ma in fondo non sto facendo nulla di male, _Lui _non mi vuole più e se nè andato, e Jacob è un bravo ragazzo. Calata la sera andai a dormire, una volta nel sogno iniziai a vedere una luce oscura che si schiarì lentamente, finchè riuscì a capire dov'ero finita, era il bosco! Ma era così reale che riuscì persino a sentire il freddo che scorreva nel il mio corpo, avevo i brividi per la paura, ero da sola in quel bosco freddo e fitto, il che mi fece ricordare quel giorno freddo triste in cui _lui_ se ne andò, come dimenticare quella brutta serata in cui ero da sola in quel maledetto bosco, ero così spaventata, ma non di essere restata da sola nel bosco ma perchè non sapevo che cosa sarebbe successo, come sarei sopravvisuta senza di _lui_, ero confusa e spaventata, mi sentivo più sola che mai, e questo sogno mi faceva quasi lo stesso effetto, era lo stesso sogno di tutte le sere, solo che questo era più reale, più intenso. Nel sogno sentivo come se stessi cercando qualcosa anche se non sapevo bene cos'era, sentivo la testa in fiamme, ero molto confusa, non sapevo cosa cercare ne dove dovevo andare, camminavo senza fermarmi, ero alla ricerca di qualcosa che la mia testa sapeva che non avrei trovato, ma continuavo a camminare perche il mio cuore pensava che l'avrei trovata qualsiasi cosa fosse... D'un tratto il cielo si oscurò, si vedeva nebbia ovunque, non vedevo più niente, e iniziai a sentire degli strani rumori, così di colpo mi svegliai, aprì gli occhi e vidi che la finestra si apriva, per un momento pensai a Victoria, mi spaventai, ma subito dopo mi accorsi che si trattava di Jacob. Mi alzai subito dal letto quando vidi con quanta goffaggine provava ad entrare dalla finestra mentre si stava per amazzare, aprì bene la finestra e lo aiutai ad entrare, " Che ci fai qui a quest'ora ?" Chiesi curiosa " Bella, dobbiamo parlare" disse con un tono triste

" Va bene, ma perchè a quest'ora? " Risposi " Bella... ascoltami" disse insicuro "sono venuto ... a dirti.. che... Non posso più vederti " non capì il significato di quelle parole " Come ? " " Bella mi dispiace tanto, ma me l'hanno proibito " Ma come? perchè? chi?" chiesi balbettando " Non posso dirti di più, ma non sanno che sono qui e non lo devono sapere o sono guai" " M-m-a..." " Senti, ora devo andare... ma sappi che... ti amo" Mi bacio legeramente sulle labbra e saltò giù dalla finestra. Ero ancora più confusa di prima, lui era l'unica ragione per la quale non ero impazzita con tutte le cose strane che succedono ultimamente, e questa si aggiunge di sicuro alla lista. Devo assolutamente scoprire cosa sta succedendo.


	4. una scoperta indimenticabile

Hey!! Ciao... Questo è il quarto capitolo di Farthen Dhur. Da ora in avanti sarà un po' più interessante..!!

Beh spero vi piaccia..!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Farthen Dhur**

Capitolo 4': **Una scoperta indimenticabile**

Il mattino dopo avevo la testa fuori posto, ma dovevo andare a scuola, e così mi alzai controvoglia e feci colazione. Subito dopo salì sul Pick-up e andai a scuola. Nella lezione di Inglese non riuscì a concentrarmi pensavo solamente a Jacob, ricordavo il suo sorriso solare e il suo sguardo fulmineo, beh, non era stato come con Ed... _lui, _ma ogni volta che ero vicino a Jacob mi sentivo bene, felice, come se non fosse successo mai niente... ma adesso ero di nuovo sola, ( non sarebbe stato per sempre ), ma dovevo scoprire la verità su Jacob...Mentre uscivo dalla scuola notai che ormai nessuno mi degnava neanche di uno sguardo, fin ora non mi aveva mai importato. Mi resi conto che in realtà, mi piaceva passare il tempo con altre persone, ma fino a un certo punto. Mi sentivo così male, ormai non avevo più nessuno, nemmeno Angela ormai mi parlava, mi mancava davvero molto. Arrivata a casa andai in cucina e preparai una pasta per Charlie e ci sedemmo a tavola per mangiare, c'era silenzio ( come al solito ), ma era un silenzio davvero intenso, mi ricordava quando non avevo ancora legato con Jacob dopo la partenza di _"lui" _era davvero frustrante; " Come va con Jacob ? " disse Charlie volendo rompere il ghiaccio, la sua domanda mi irritò, pensare a Jacob e il fatto di non averlo più con me mi faceva stare male " Molto bene grazie" so che mentire a Charlie è sbagliato ma non volevo che si preoccupasse, era una mia faccenda e volevo risolverla da sola. Finito di mangiare sparecchiai la tavola e iniziai a lavare i piatti, dopo di che andai in camera mia a fare i compiti. Faticai molto a fare i compiti, ero da un'altra parte con la testa e non riuscivo a concentrarmi e mi sdraiai sul mio letto ripensando a tutti i bei momenti che avevo passato con Jacob, pensai alle camminate sulla spiaggia e al nostro albero, e ricordai anche il primo giorno che siamo stati insieme, il giorno che mi aveva parlato della storia del popolo nemico e dei Quileute, ripensando alla scena ebbi un Flash-back molto strano, era come se avessi vissuto il momento ancora una volta e mi ricordai delle sue parole: " Ricordi che dicono che il popolo dei Quileute discendono direttamente dai lupi" Sussurrai la frase più volte provando a trovarne un senso " _Il popolo dei Quileute discendono direttamente dai lupi.... lupi... LUPI ! "_ Mi fermai alla parola lupi e provai a ragionare, e d'un tratto mi venirono in mente tantissimi ricordi, per esempio il giorno che Laurent provò a mordermi e arrivò quel misterioso branco di lupi giganti che lo uccisero, Le cose strane succedevano a Forks, la gente che aveva avvistato degli "orsi" che in realtà sarebbero i lupi giganti. La faccenda di Embry e di Sam, e i drastici cambiamenti di Jacob, la sua esagerata ed improvvisa crescita , i suoi smisurati muscoli, la sua pelle eccessivamente calda e il suo strano comportamento, tutto coincideva, ma non riuscivo a crederci, anche se dovrei essere abituata a questo tipo di cose, ma in realtà non me lo sarei mai aspettata. Jacob Black era un Licantropo...... Il giorno seguente dopo la scuola andai subito a La Push, parcheggiai davanti a casa Black e bussai alla porta, ero pronta ad affrontare Jacob. Fu Billy ad aprire la porta " Ciao Billy ! " "Bella!" disse " H..hai bisogno? " si vedeva subito che non era per niente felice della mia inaspettata visita, "In realtà avrei bisogno di parlare con Jacob" Billy fece un cenno strano e borbottò qualcosa, sembrava un rifiuto ma non riuscì a sentirlo perché Jacob uscì dalla porta e lo interruppe dicendo" Lascia stare papà....Ciao Bella ! " disse sorridendo, certo non era quel grande sorriso bianco che mi faceva sentire bene, lo guardai fisso negli occhi e gli dissi "Posso parlarti ? " guardò Billy come per dirgli che andava tutto bene e uscimmo dalla casa diretti alla spiaggia. Jacob era molto diverso, era cambiato tantissimo nelle ultime settimane, ora aveva i capelli corti, e la sua espressione non era più quella solare come è sempre stata. C'era molto silenzio si sentivano solo le onde del mare calme e serene che sbattevano leggermente sugli scogli " So il motivo dei tuoi cambiamenti" dissi, Jacob mi guardò meravigliato, restò senza parole per qualche secondo, " Mi dispiace davvero di averti delusa " disse un po' arrabbiato " Cosa stai dicendo Jake? " risposi confusa, " Lo sai ". Mi fermai e presi la sua mano, restammo in silenzio. " So esattamente, beh, non esattamente, cosa sei e... sono un po' confusa, capisci ? " "Davvero ? " disse cambiando la sua espressione " Ma... tu.. davvero sai che cosa sono? " questa domanda non era così facile... non sapevo che termine usare " Si" dissi sicura " Sei una... creatura mitologica... sei un...l..li…" mi mancava il fiato.. non riuscivo a finire la frase " Sei un li…licantropo.." lo fissai a lungo aspettando che mi dicesse qualcosa " Non hai paura ?" mi chiese " Jacob... che tu sia un Vampiro... o un Licantropo non mi importa..." dissi " Ah, vero sei abituata a questo tipo di cose " Questo mi faceva ragionare... era vero, vivevo in una fantasia... sarà per questo che sento quelle voci strane... Ormai mi posso aspettare qualsiasi cosa! Mi sembra quasi di vivere in una fiaba... continuai " Non posso avere amici della mia propria specie ? " Jacob rise, si avvicinò a me, mi cinse i fianchi e mi strinse a sè " Mi dispiace di averti lasciata Bella" sussurrò al mio orecchio, sospirai profondamente " Scusami bella, non succederà mai più " Mi strinse ancora più forte e mise delicatamente le sue labbra sulle mie, io risposi volentieri al bacio premendo ancora più forte, era fortunatamente un momento interminabile " Cosa stai facendo Bella ! " Sentì una voce stranamente conosciuta, io di scatto aprì gli occhi e vidi che Jacob continuava a baciarmi " Come hai potuto! " sentì ancora quella voce, ma questa volta era più definita, era bella, e molto dissuadente, anche se non avrei mai pensato di dirlo, ma è di sicuro il termine giusto " Smettila! " sentì ancora e fu tutto più chiaro.. era la _sua _voce! era la voce dell' impronunciabile e sapeva che io stavo baciando Jacob, ma la ferita che mi aveva lasciata non era ancora guarita e per qualche motivo il mio subconscio me lo voleva ricordare, anche se in realtà non l'avrei mai dimenticato, mi faceva male pensare a lui... credo di essere ancora innamorata di lui, ma non lo vedrò mai più! Se ne andato ! È sparito ! Non mi vuole più...! Ma la mia vita doveva continuare e la miglior maniera per farlo era stare con Jacob, lui mi faceva stare bene, ed era così dolce e carino... che credo di amarlo. La voce aveva smesso di tormentarmi e così mi sono potuta godere gli ultimi secondi di quel bellissimo bacio quando Jacob si allontanò un po' e mi prese la mano, notai che ardeva " La tua mano è caldissima!" " Si, è uno degli svantaggi di essere un licantropo ", " Perché ? " chiesi incuriosita " Ho sempre molto caldo ma non posso andare in giro senza maglietta o penserebbero che sono pazzo" risi " Non ti piace essere un licantropo? "…sospirò profondamente " In realtà ... sono molto confuso e spaventato, la verità.. no, non mi piace essere un licantropo" guardò altrove e restò in silenzio aspettando un risposta " Perché ? " è l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire... non sapevo cosa intendesse " Beh, è molto frustrante, adesso non ho un attimo di pace, devo sempre andare un giro con l'apparenza di un cane, non dormo da giorni, ho moltissimo caldo, non ho la mia privacy ormai tutti sanno tutto su di me... ", " Aspetta, aspetta... come sanno tutto su di te?" " Noi possiamo leggerci nella mente solo quando siamo licantropi, anche a distanza... " , " Sarà molto frustrante... " , " Si è vero devo stare sempre attento a quello che penso... " era molto turbato " Beh comunque di tutte queste cose la cosa peggiore è che.... ho rischiato di perderti.... se non fossi stata così intelligente per capire da sola che cosa stava succedendo probabilmente non ci saremmo visti mai più " lo guardai spaventata, sapevo che aveva ragione " Vorrei essere ancora un umano... proprio come te Bella " " Vorresti essere " Una fragile piccola umana" come me ? " forse non dovevo dirle quelle parole" Cosa intendi ? " Mi chiese, non sapevo davvero cosa dire, alzai le maniche del giubbotto e le feci vedere la cicatrice lasciata da James nel polso, lui si innervosì quando la vide " Cosa ti sei fatta Bella ? " pensai alle parole giuste prima di rispondere " Hai presente... Laurent... il vampiro che mi aveva quasi uccisa qualche mese prima? e che non mi ha morsa grazie ai Licantropi?" " Ah, già me ne aveva parlato Paul poco tempo fa " "Beh, lui prima formava parte di un gruppetto di tre Vampiri: James, Laurent e Victoria , Un giorno ero con la famiglia... Cullen..." faticai a dire quel nome " ... Stavamo giocando a Baseball nei boschi e d'un tratto arrivarono questi tre vampiri che si sono accorti di me appena hanno sentito il mio odore, Laurent e Victoria mi lasciarono perdere... ma James... era ossessionato dalla caccia e io ero un preda perfetta, cercò di inseguirmi fino a Phoenix, dove ero andata a nascondermi, ma mi trovò e mi prese... ma... Ed.. _lui_ e la sua famiglia, uccisero James emi hanno portata via il sangue prima che potessi... trasformarmi." Lui rimase senza parole e provo a balbettare qualcosa " Mi dispiace tantissimo Bella..." , " Ora sto bene " dissi " Ma c'è ancora una cosa che mi preoccupa" dissi molto spaventata " La terza vampira.. Victoria.. è ancora viva e secondo Laurent non si sarebbe fermata finchè non mi avrebbe uccisa per vendicarsi di Edward " Dissi quel nome che mi fece venire ancora un dolore allo stomaco molto forte, Jacob rimase di nuovo perplesso " Avviserò Sam e gli altri ... ti proteggeremo noi, ma soprattutto io.. te lo prometto! ", " No Jake! non devi ...! " non potevo lasciare che facesse una cosa tanto pericolosa " Perche?" " Jake è molto pericoloso , e non è un tuo problema è mio" dissi molto disperata " Bella, non lascerò che ti capiti nulla di male.." mi disse con un tono convincente " Non potrei sopportarlo... e poi lei è soltanto una e noi siamo in tanti... sarà una passeggiata " io sospirai ormai rassegnata, non potevo farci più niente...Jacob mi accompagnò a casa e se ne andò con la sua auto, ma sapevo che sarebbe tornato tra poco dopo essersi andato nel bosco per comunicare agli altri cosa gli avevo appena detto, così andai a dormire, in un senso molto sollevata perché tutto ( beh, quasi tutto ) era tornato alla normalità, ma ero anche spaventata, non sapevo che terribile sogno avrei fatto questa sera, ma dovevo pur dormire prima o poi, quindi mi infilai sotto le coperte rannicchiata, faceva tantissimo freddo, immaginavo come sarebbe stato dormire vicino a Jacob, così caldo e accogliente, in qualche modo sapevo che era vicino, sentivo il suo calore anche da lontano, ma non sopportavo l'idea che stesse la fuori da solo nel freddo, senza dormire, e tutto per colpa mia, non mi sembrava per niente giusto, ma ogni tentativo di convincerlo a tornare a casa e di non preoccuparsi di me sarebbe stato inutile. Mi svegliai al mattino seguente molto presto senza togliermi dalla mente il brutto incubo che avevo fatto quella notte, ero in un bosco scuro, non mi vedevo il viso, vedevo solo le mie mani terribilmente pallide e fredde come il ghiaccio che tremavano mentre correvo nel bosco vidi una luce accecante in fondo all'orizzonte, io provavo ad inseguirla ma sembrava che non la raggiungessi mai, era come se si allontanasse ogni volta che mi avvicinavo un poco di più, ma io non cedevo, continuavo a correre fino a che iniziai ad avvicinarmi di più e potei vedere che cosa era in realtà quella luce, era Jacob, con una luce accecante intorno a lui, ma era sempre stato così per me , era quella luce solare che emetteva e che mi faceva stare bene ogni volta e io provai ad accelerare ma senza successo , mi sentivo i piedi pesanti, ma non capivo perche così abbassai lo sguardo verso le mie gambe, e vidi un liquido rosso che ne copriva fino ai piedi, non capì cosa fosse, dopo alzai un po' lo sguardo al livello delle mani e notai che anche esse erano piene di quel liquido, e poi sentì un odore molto sgradevole che proveniva giusto dalle mie mani, in quel momento capì che si trattava di sangue, ero totalmente coperta di sangue, ero spaventata e confusa, ma io continuavo a correre anche se sembrava che non mi muovessi, e d'un tratto non vidi più quella luce accecante alzai lo sguardo e vidi che Jacob, c'era ancora ! Ma non aveva più la luce e neanche il sorriso bianchissimo e brillante che aveva prima, era serio , troppo serio, direi quasi... disgustato e un secondo dopo non c'era più, e in quel momento mi svegliai urlando, ma questa volta Charlie non venne a controllare, ormai era abituato ai miei urli, era stato il sogno decisamente più orribile che avessi avuto in vita mia, non ostante ci fosse stato Jacob fuori a proteggermi. Avevo tanta voglia di stare con lui, di sentirlo, di abbracciarlo, mi sarebbe fatto sicuramente stare meglio,ma dovevo lasciarlo riposare un po', non aveva dormito per tutta la notte.


	5. Non è solo questione di lumache

Quinto capitolo.... Cari Lettori siamo giunti a questo nuovo capitolo... ci abbiamo messo un po' per farci venire un' idea...quindi godetevelo e non vi preoccupate il sesto uscirà molto presto. Ciao !!!!

Giordana e Riccardo.

* * *

**Farthen Dhur**

**Capitolo 5': Non è solo questione di lumache**

Erano le sei del pomeriggio e non avevo fatto altro che aspettare Jake che mi telefonasse o venisse a trovarmi.

Avevo fatto i compiti, pulito la mia stanza, spolverato le mensole, lavato il bucato, cucinato per Charlie e persino stirato tutte le sue camicie, non sapevo più che fare... quindi andai di sopra, ma nell'istante in cui entrai nella mia stanza, sentì il campanello della porta che suonava, mi affacciai alla finestra e vidi Jacob appoggiato nella sua brillante Volkswagen, era vestito con uno smoking nero molto elegante con un mazzo di rose in mano, scesi dalle scale molto velocemente e aprii la porta " Jake ! Che ci fai vestito così ? "era strano, non l'avevo mai visto vestito così, non me lo sarei mai immaginata, ma in effetti stava molto bene, " Beh, ti porto a cena fuori " mi rispose. Non capivo niente.... Jacob Black vestito elegante e ... persino pettinato... di solito andava in giro con i capelli tutti disordinati... e addirittura mi portava a cena fuori, beh… se era vestito così, avrà intenzione di portarmi a qualche ristorante di lusso, anche se a Jake c'è lo vedrei meglio al _McDonald's_ o qualcosa del genere, " Jacob... Cos' hai intenzione di fare?" … mi guardò torvo " Non posso portare la mia ragazza a cena ? " Ero ancora confusa " Si ma .... vestito così !"Dissi in un tono inoffensivo "Perché ?" Mi interruppe, " Per caso non sto bene vestito così ? Volevo soltanto fare colpo! " risi "Beh, ci sei riuscito alla grande, ma dove andiamo?... se ti sei vestito così c'è una ragione, no? " Gli domandai "Andiamo a Seattle ! " Disse entusiasta, " Al ristorante _Canlis_ " Restai a bocca a aperta " Cosa ? Al _Canlis _? Ma sei matto ? è il ristorante più costoso di Seattle ! " Voglio solo il meglio per te " Ma te lo puoi permettere ? "Gli chiesi " Certo che sì, ho messo da parte qualche risparmio per questa cena "Disse " Ma cosa hai fatto ? Hai venduto la tua anima ? è costosissimo quel ristorante e poi, scusa, ma da quanto è che vuoi fare il galante ?" Gli chiesi io, " Da quando penso che tu te la meriti una cena lussuosa " Rispose " Ma non è vero... e non voglio che spendi i tuoi soldi per me e senza motivo ! " Dicevo sul serio " Dai Bella, non fare la difficile... ci ho lavorato molto per ottenere i soldi, e ho prenotato un tavolo mesi fa " Mi rassegnai e mi diede il mazzo gigantesco di rose e aprì la portiera della macchina e disse " Dai, andiamo dobbiamo essere li tra meno di due ore " Era tutto talmente strano che avevo dimenticato che non mi ero cambiata, mi guardai per vedere cosa avevo a dosso… dei pantaloni da ginnastica, una felpa bianca e le mie pantofole di coniglietto " Jake ! Non posso andare conciata così " Mi guardò dalla testa ai piedi e disse " Invece sei bellissima " lo guardai torvo " Stai scherzando vero?.... tu sei elegantissimo e io sono ancora in pigiama" Gli feci notare " Sei bellissima comunque... tu sei sempre Bella ... lo dice persino il tuo nome ! " sbuffai "Jacob...." Le sapeva tutte lui " Va bene, ma fai in fretta perché mi ci è voluto molto per prenotare quel posto e se non arriviamo puntuali non ci danno più il tavolo e non ho intenzione di aspettare un altro mese per prenotare ..." Disse convinto " Ok, faccio in fretta " Andai in camera mia e aprii l'armadio per trovare qualcosa di adatto, Jacob era così ... elegante e io non volevo sfigurare davanti a un sacco di gente snob, quindi tirai fuori un sacco di vestiti e gli analizzai uno per uno... ma non avevo niente di appropriato per la situazione.. non ero mai andata a cena in un ristorante così lussuoso, ma in fondo, nell'armadio, trovai una maglietta azzurra, lunga fino al ginocchio, non l' avevo mai messa, non mi ricordavo nemmeno di averla, ma mi ricordai che una volta l'avevo comprata in sconto, perche mi sembrava comoda per dormire, ma dopo mi sono dimenticata che esisteva quindi la provai e mi stava troppo lunga per essere una maglietta ma troppo corta per essere un vestito. Allora decisi di vestirmi abbastanza semplice. Mi misi le leggings nere, la maglietta azzurra e i miei _Converse_ che ne hanno viste di tutto e di più. Andai davanti allo specchio e presi la spazzola e iniziai a pettinarmi, i miei capelli finalmente iniziarono a diventare un po' più normali. Presi la matita e iniziai a truccarmi intorno agli occhi, poi passai leggermente il fondotinta sulle mie guance e sulla fronte ed anche sul naso per coprire il gigantesco brufolo che mi era spuntato sulla faccia poi passai al mascara senza esagerare e infine del rossetto color pesca.

Poi presi la scatoletta di legno con dentro tutti i miei " Gioielli " per prima cosa presi un paio di orecchini argento

Che mi aveva regalatati mia nonna molto tempo fa, e una collana di perle. Quando scesi le scale mi incrociò Charlie e mi disse " Dove vai Bells, conciata così ? " mi chiese esterrefatto " Jake mi ha invitato a cena Seattle " gli dissi " Ah bene, e……dove ? " " Al _Canlis_ " " Cosa ? Dove ? Ma quel posto è costosissimo ! " " Lo so, infatti glielo detto di non spendere tutti quei soldi, ma è da tanto che aspettava questo momento, e allora mi ha convinto. " " Bella ? " "Che c'è " e subito Charlie mi infilò in tasca una bomboletta di spray al peperoncino. " Miraccomando Bella, stai attenta ! " " Si papà, adesso devo andare, ti saluto, ciao ! " e dicendo così uscii andando da Jake che ormai era da molto che aspettava. Quando uscii, Jacob mi fissò continuamente a bocca aperta senza distogliere neanche per un attimo il suo sguardo, " Wow ! " Disse senza smettere di fissarmi, " Jacob, andiamo ? " Dissi per farlo smettere di sbavare " Cosa ? Ah, si, si, andiamo " Mi seguì in macchina

e mi aprì la portiera. È stato un lungo viaggio, abbiamo impiegato circa un 'ora e mezza, ma mi è sembrato molto meno perché con Jake non ci si annoia mai. Arrivati al ristorante _Canlis_ un tizio piuttosto strano ci parcheggiò l'auto. Subito entrati……. Rimasi a bocca asciutta dalle decorazione e la bellezza immensa del ristorante. Ci sedemmo al nostro tavolo. Arrivò la cameriera con tanto di carta e penna. Io ordinai " Consigliatemi un piatto molto buono " Dissi io " Beh, le consiglio come antipasto le specialità della casa ovvero Canlis Chowder, come primo le consiglio assolutamente la zuppa di calamari poi come secondo sono veramente la nostra specialità le Escargot " Mi rispose " La ringrazio ordinò tutto ciò che ha detto " " Va bene, e per lei signore

cosa porto ?" " Per me porta un piatto di spaghetti allo scoglio più una bistecca, possibilmente la più grossa che avete " " E cosa vi servo da bere ? "

" Dell'acqua naturale e una limonata " " Ok, sarò velocissima " E se ne andò in cucina velocissima. La zuppa di calamari era buonissima. Aspettavo il secondo.

Arrivò la stessa cameriera che mi disse molto pimpante " Ecco a lei le Escargot ! " E notai delle lumache sul mio piatto. Ero completamente inorridita.

Non sapevo il francese ! Jacob mi disse " Se ti fanno così schifo perché le hai ordinate ? " " Jake io non so il francese, figurati ! " Jacob mi guardò un pò arrabbiato

" Bella! mi hai fatto spendere molto! sai quanto costa quella schifezza li ?! " Mi sentivo un pò in imbarazzo ma decisi di chiamare la cameriera

" Come posso aiutarla signorina" ero decisamente in imbarazzo, ma non potevo lasciare che Jacob pagasse tanto per una cosa che non riesco neanche a guardare

" Posso darle in dietro queste? non le ho toccate." dissi con un tono che voleva essere raffinato " Certo signorina " mi rispose gentilmente,

ma nella sua testa direbbbe: _mmm... che vuole sta qua! _ comunque, iniziai a mangiare la specialità di granchio, era veramente buono ! persino il pane era delizioso

e la insalata era incredibile, era una semplice insalata con lattuga, pomodoro, formaggio, pollo, crostini e un pò di salsa _Ranch_, ma era stupenda non ne avevo mai mangiata una più buona! Finito di mangiare Jacob mi disse " Buona la cena? " e me lo chiede pure? " Certo ! è stata la cosa più buona che io abbia mangiato in vita mia " Mi fa piacere che ti sia piaciuto" " E la tua bistecca com'era? " " Incredibile " infatti l'aveva mangiato molto velocemente, ma si vedeva che faceva

tutto il possibile per sembrare raffinato ma tutti e due sappevamo che non era vero " Bella " disse con un tono tranquillo " Ti senti bene? " non capivo perchè

me lo diceva, io mi sentivo benissimo " Sto più che bene per chè? " " Sei quasi... V....." Non riuscì a capire l' ultima parole iniziai a vedere tutto sfocato

" Cosa?" balbettai " _Bella, Bella ! Sei Viola "_ Riuscì a capire a malapena vedevo doppio, vedevo due Jacob, persino la sua voce era confusa continuava a ripere

_Bella? Bella? _ Diceva altre cose ma non le capivo, sentivo soltanto un ronzio; E d' un tratto ... sentì un dolore proveniente dalla testa…… era insopportabile.

Come se molte donne spaventate mi urlassero nella testa, sentivo urli e grida da tutte le parti. Mi alzai di scatto dalla sedia ma l'ultima cosa che ricordo è che

Jacob si era alzato velocemente ma non riuscivo a sentirlo mentre tentava di parlarmi e………….buio. Totalmente buio. Era tutto nero, poco a poco iniziava

tutto a diventare più chiaro, diventava più grigio, e dopo... capii dove mi trovavo. Mi ritrovai in un cimitero. Era vuoto, era scuro, non si vedeva molto bene,

faceva molto freddo, e sentivo un rumore di campane molto forte, mi stordiva, iniziai ad avere paura, iniziai a correre tra le tombe, correvo velocissima, cerano

dei corvi neri che volavano sopra di me, ero molto spaventata, non sapevo perchè mi trovavo li volevo trovare un uscita ma non vedevo niente , continuai a correre

e finalmente vidi una grande cancello di ferro che si apriva mentre io mi avvicinavo, corsi verso di essa e la atraversai, ma mi ritrovai di fronte ad una tomba grande,

era grande, aveva una statua di un demone sopra di essa. Volevo continuare a correre ma qualcosa non mi permetteva di muovermi

" Non tentare di scappare dal tuo destino" sentii una voce bassa e paurosa, ero ancora più spaventata, tentavo di correre ma non ci riuscivo, guardai verso la tomba

e notai che c'era inciso su: Bella Swan 1991 - 2009 non ci credevo, c 'era anche la mia foto, ma nessun fiore intorno, Io ero morta. Non so come. Non so quando.

Ma so che lo ero. Restai a guardarlo ancora confusa e impaurita ma una voce molto assordante mi comparì alle spalle. Mi voltai. Ma non c' era nessuno, anche se in qualche modo sapevo che era li, non era solo una voce come quelle che sentivo di solito, ma sentivo che veramente era li. Mi disse " Tu. Infame umana. Tu e il tuo amico morirete." Subito dopo sentii un dolore terribile che provenia dal addome, guardai per controllare cos' era successo, e vidi una macchia di sangue che si spandeva per tutto lo stomaco. Ero paralizzata dalla paura. Non sapevo cosa fosse successo.

Mi risvegliai e vidi Jake che mi baciava, non capivo niente, continuavo a vedere doppio, ma ero un pò sollevata, era stato solo un incubo, notai che eravamo ancora

al ristorante, e c' erano tantissime persone spaventate intorno a noi. " Jake che cosa fai ?" Dopo di che notai che tentava soltanto si salvarmi.

" Bella, ci sei ? Sei sveglia ? " " Si…" fece un grande respiro di sollievo " Se non ti piacevano proprio le Escargot me lo dicevi "

" Non sono state quelle Jake, e ora per favore riportami a casa" " No, ti porto all'ospedale che ti stai sentendo male " " No ! All'ospedale no!".

dissi disperata " Sto bene, veramente" restò in un silenzio molto strano per qualche secondo " Bella..." disse con un tono preocupato, mi fece vedere

la sua mano ed era piena di sangue, spaventata mi alzai e vidi la stessa macchia di sangue sullo

stomaco che avevo nel sogno, com' era possibile? facevo molta fatica a respirare, stavo per svenire di nuovo.


End file.
